


【普奥】最后的情报

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 演员真人秀AU
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【普奥】最后的情报

谈到为何决定邀请基尔伯特来参加这一真人秀，导演直言不讳那是因为基尔伯特的性格非常容易与他人发生冲突。

作为一档明星虚拟结婚的真人秀，节目组一方面基于专家做出的性格分析挖掘各大明星碰撞火花的可能性，另一方面用心地对选中的几对伴侣进行了差异化定位。

这一定位从节目组安排的房屋的不同装修风格就可见一斑，有的房屋基调是一目了然的甜宠风格，有的房屋则隐隐透露出这里两年分手了五对住客在中介公司也难以转手的气息。

后者正是基尔伯特走进这座房子时的心声。

在未来一个月里他需要与他“命中注定的对手”住在一起扮演一对伴侣，房间里环绕着不同机位的摄影机，他们的一举一动都可能被播送在观众面前。

基尔伯特走到墙边，开始阅读镶嵌在镜框里作为装饰品的1963年的一张报纸。刚读完对巴西咖啡豆种植者的采访，他听到他迟到的新同居者拖着行李箱走进了房间。

不太幸运的时间点，基尔伯特抬起头正好看到指针精准地卡在“12”的位置上，他转过身。

现场的摄影师敲了敲摄像机，以为不小心切换到了拍照模式，折腾了一通一看，两个人还像照片一样被定格着。

哦，是熟人。摄影师这才注意到了进来的人。

基尔伯特在20岁那一年横空出道，而进门的人正是在基尔伯特的成名作《西里西亚风云》中和他有对手戏的演员罗德里赫。

《西里西亚风云》是谍战系列电影，基尔伯特饰演一名为了窃取代号为“西里西亚”的情报而潜伏在黑道首领（罗德里赫饰）身边的间谍，在电影的最后，他取代罗德里赫成为了新的黑道首领。

基尔伯特记得节目组请来的专家让他做过一份测试问卷，问卷的每一道题都是抽象扭曲的图象，他需要写下自己从中看到了什么。

“请自由地写下你的答案，测试是完全匿名的。这份问卷会帮助我们从不同维度了解你的心理倾向，从而为你匹配合适的伴侣。”当时那位专家煞有介事地告诉他。

从第三道题开始，基尔伯特的想象力就不得不让步于他对可靠性的要求，于是往后的答案他全都写的是“两团墨迹和一片空白”。

基尔伯特怎么也不相信这会让他被匹配到罗德里赫。

此时面面相觑还没有完全接受这个事实的两人不知道的一件事是，除了专家们把人绕得云里雾里的一套性格分析理论之外，节目组选择嘉宾还有另一个更直观的参考指标，那就是在社交网站上发布的“那些你最想改写结局的荧幕搭档”投票。

百万网友参与了这一投票。

现在的局面和投票结果有着不可分割的关系。

《西里西亚风云》这部电影的双男主关系的核心离不开欺骗和背叛。

那么为什么连这样的电影都会有CP粉？

《西里西亚风云》是开放式结局，电影直到最后也没有交代原黑道首领的下落。

尽管直观来看原首领R应当被间谍G杀死了，但电影中有许多细节也暗示了其他可能性，有的观众推测他被另一个地区的黑道首领救走了，也有的观众推测只有间谍G知道他的下落。

“我相信R没死。记得吗，G曾经答应把自己的真名告诉他，但是直到电影的最后一幕，R仍然不知道他的真名。G很聪明，尽管他是间谍却会巧妙地避免违背诺言。如果他确信下一秒R就会死在他手里，他不可能不提这件事，违背诺言对他而言是原则性的冲击。”

“而且电影里R是唯一一个对这个名字表现出兴趣的人。”

“坦率地说，我觉得他们是两种思想，一个灵魂。”

同人的世界更是无法被干预。

有经验的电影制作方都清楚，CP粉无所不能。

不知是因为入戏太深，还是天生性格不对头使然，基尔伯特和罗德里赫在拍摄《西里西亚风云》期间关系就很差。

这个系列共有三部，从基尔伯特声名鹊起之后，媒体对他与罗德里赫的不和有了更多报道兴趣。

他们不常常一起参加电影宣传，在为数不多共同参加宣传或是出席电影节的时候，他们的互动也很僵硬勉强，多数同框照片都同时和其他七八个人同框。

在问到对于彼此的评价时，基尔伯特会直接说，“你们对电影里的他是什么感觉，我就是什么感觉。”

“噢，你知道一千个人有一千个哈姆雷特。”记者还想得到更具体的答案。

“那显然我心里就有一千个哈姆雷特。”

但是他们在快问快答环节非常有默契，有默契到他们一度陷入了长达三秒的尴尬，甚至罕见地有了眼神对视。

这著名的三秒和眼神糖很快就被RPS粉抠出来反复品读微表情。

在主持人意味深长的笑声里，罗德里赫说，“显然这就是R和G的关系中非常重要的一部分，也是很多剧情的前提。”

“我很了解他。”基尔伯特点点头。

什么的前提？什么很了解？接受采访的人肯定不会想到这将在同人文里被进行怎样的解读。

就像他们不明白自己为什么会被选中参加这个节目一样。


End file.
